The Parts Between
by RoxanneReluisant
Summary: A companion to 9 Years with the Marauders. "Deleted Scenes" of mature content from my marauder's story, specifically those scenes of Remus/Sirius. Warnings: PURE UNADULTERATED SLASH. Series of oneshots. Technically complete.
1. Chapter 1: 36

**The Parts Between:** A companion to 9 Years with the Marauders. "Deleted Scenes" of mature content from my marauder's story, specifically those scenes of Remus/Sirius. Warnings: PURE UNADULTERATED SLASH. Series of oneshots.

**Notes about this**: These scenes pick up where my story leaves off, and my story picks up when these leave off. It's just pure smut for my readers. xD. This first oneshot is from chapter 36.

[][][][][][]

Sirius pulled Remus up into the Shack from the tunnel. He could see Remus open his mouth to protest being dragged. Sirius didn't let him finish before he was smothering him with a kiss. Remus made a noise like he was going to protest, but faltered, instead letting his eyes slip closed to intensify the kiss. They pulled apart, and Sirius grabbed one of the blankets from inside the piano, spreading it over the mattress in the corner.

He turned back. Remus suddenly looked embarrassed. "Moony?"

"It's nothing... I... I guess I'm a bit nervous." Remus said quietly, even as he dragged his jumper over his head and set it neatly on the piano.

"Jeez, you act like it's a physical exam or something." Sirius smirked, coming over. He smacked Remus' fingers away and reached up to start unbuttoning Remus' shirt. Remus was almost clumsy as he reached up to touch Sirius' waist. Sirius chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss Remus. "Do you have any instincts whatsoever?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, and within seconds he had fisted his hands deeply into Sirius' hair, jerked his head back, and voraciously kissed him. Sirius barely had time to make a grunt before they had fallen onto the bed, still mostly clothed. Remus' fingers were scratching against his scalp, and it was literally one of the best feelings in the world. Sirius ran his hands up Remus' chest and pulled his unbuttoned shirt down his arms. Remus pulled back with a very un-Remus-like grin on his face.

"Instinctive enough for you?" He said, and his voice was deep, and sent a shiver down Sirius' spine.

"Now wait, how are we..." Sirius said, as Remus helped him out of his shirt and bent down to kiss at his neck. The rest of his sentence was forgotten.

Remus seemed spurred on by Sirius' sudden nervousness. As if powered by some unknown force, Remus was stripping Sirius of his clothing. Sirius could barely keep up in helping Remus out of his own. Why in the name of Merlin's ghost had Remus worn a belt? He fumbled awkwardly with the fastening, all while Remus was doing a marvelous job of distracting him by kissing and sucking at his neck.

He hadn't anticipated Remus to transform this way. It was as though Remus was someone else entirely. And yet, it was simultaneously amazing. To see the face of the perpetually awkward boy above him, who had a coy smile on his face as he perched on Sirius' legs and removed the last bonds of clothing from between them. Sirius had – with some surety – thought that this whole situation would be flipped. That he would be the one with the sly smile and magic fingers, and Remus would be the one made utterly helpless by both of those things. Only he wasn't.

Remus' body was littered with scars. Sirius had seen Remus without a shirt before. But he had never run his hands over his chest like he was now. Each finger was met by a jagged ridge, or a ripple in the flesh. Some were very old. They were practically unnoticeable, nothing but gentle dips in his skin. Some were newer, ones that Sirius recognized, could even name the circumstances, still pink, deep furrows. Remus was muscled, with sandy-brown hair leading down his chest to his stomach, and down lower than that. Sirius knew he himself was muscular, handsome, despicably so even, however there was something special and unique about Remus' muscular, scarred skin.

The werewolf leaned over and nipped at Sirius' ear. "Are you ready for this?"

Sirius blinked, wondering what Remus was talking about. Then his brain began to register, and he looked at Remus. "Are you...?"

Remus smirked. "What?"

Sirius trailed off and turned his head to the side, nodding. "Er... never mind."

Remus kissed just Sirius' upper lip, and then his lower, and then his chin. Sirius didn't even move, until finally he reached up to stroke down Remus' cheek. Remus let out a soft laugh, and abruptly his hand stroked an entirely different section of Sirius' anatomy.

"Well hello." Remus muttered. Sirius made a choking, laughing, gasping sort of noise.

Minutes later, Sirius made a much louder noise. "Ah! That's... that's well..."

A scarred nose rubbed against Sirius' throat, encouraging another noise from Sirius' throat. "Relax."

"Well it's hard to do that with your fingers... uh... you know... in that place... Ah! It's a bit... uncomfortable... really..."

"Sorry, I tried using... well it should go in smoother..."

"Oh... yes that's an improvement."

Remus flushed darkly, and kissed Sirius gently. He jerked back when Sirius yelped. "Oh? What? Did I hurt you?"

"No no, spring on the bed." Sirius adjusted himself, then smirked and touched Remus' hip, down to the small of his back. "Better."

They touched each other. Hands were everywhere, and at the same time nowhere, as Sirius twisted his hands into the sheets, and Remus' twisted into his hair, and there were noises, pleasant ones and pained ones all at once.

Remus thrust forward, and Sirius rocked back, and it seemed to go on forever. It was strange, and wet, and slick, and hard and soft, and dry and rough... and then it was over.

The pair of hands buried in Sirius' hair tightened to just before pulling, and a pair of hands on Remus' hips dug fingernails into his scarred skin. Sirius moaned desperately into the silent room. He wondered in the back of his mind whether or not the people of Hogsmeade would think the ghosts were back. Then Remus' noises above him brought him back to reality just as his world exploded into pure whiteness.

[][][][][][]

**Author's Notes**: Dedicated to all my readers on _9 Years with the Marauders_. You guys are awesome. Also, for all those who just enjoy R/S smut. xD


	2. Chapter 2: 41

**The Parts Between:** A companion to 9 Years with the Marauders. "Deleted Scenes" of mature content from my marauder's story, specifically those scenes of Remus/Sirius. Warnings: PURE UNADULTERATED SLASH. Series of oneshots.

[][][][][][]

CHAPTER 41:

"Last time we'll be in here."

"I don't know if that's a bad thing." Remus commented as they climbed up into the Shack an he shivered. It was finally the last day of the school year. Tomorrow they'd be climbing into the Hogwarts Express for the very last time.

"I kind of like it. It almost has a romantic atmosphere." Sirius said lightly. He walked over to a corner of the room, and crouched down, pointing his wand at a wall. "_Defodio_."

Remus watched as his wand began to carve out words in the baseboard. It was almost invisible, no one would probably notice. "Marauders Forever!" He smirked lightly as Sirius straightened back up.

"All right..." Remus said, loosening his tie. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius laughed and grabbed Remus' arm, dragging him closer. They kissed, warm and a bit wet. Really, the amount of bodily fluids that he exchanged with Sirius Black on a semi-regular basis was disgusting. No one had mentioned all the bodily fluids to him when referring to romance. Romance was supposed to be a swept-off-his-feet, reeling from emotion sort of deal. No saliva, no weird hair in weird places, no knocking their foreheads together when they both tried to be too passionate at once. They did that frequently.

"Do you find this disgusting?" Remus questioned inanely. Of course Sirius didn't find it disgusting, or he would not find so many bloody opportunities with which to swap bodily fluids with Remus.

"What's disgusting? Other than your inability to focus on the task at hand." Sirius mumbled, his lips hot against Remus' throat, and now his collarbone.

"Bodily fluids. Spit and whatnot."

"It's the whatnot I'm more concerned about right now." Sirius said, his eyes glittering with the joke of his words.

Remus flushed. He still had not gained any ability to not blush when they were doing this. Despite the confidence he felt afterwards, during this clumsy before period he felt extremely ill at ease. However, Sirius was working on easing him with spectacular skill. "You really are quite good at this.

"I've practiced more than you have." Was the only comment, and then Sirius pushed him against the wall.

It was bumpy, and splinter-y, and altogether uncomfortable, if Remus deigned to think about his back. He was not, however, thinking about it. Sirius' hands were on his hips and Remus was suddenly aware that they were both naked, though he couldn't remember them removing their clothes.

Sirius grabbed his thigh and hoisted it up. Remus grabbed the piano so he wouldn't fall over sideways. All thoughts of bodily fluids went out the window as he wrapped his leg around Sirius' waist and tried to appear graceful.

"Merlin..." He gasped a moment later, as Sirius' hands wandered too low. Most of his body seemed to echo the sentiment, particularly that very sensitive portion of his anatomy. Sirius chuckled into the side of his neck, until Remus pressed his fingers into Sirius' organ in retaliation. Sirius pushed against Remus and bit into his neck.

Remus did not understand the appeal of biting. Perhaps it was an effect of being furry, but there seemed something barbaric about digging his teeth into someone else. However, when Sirius was the one to bite him, Remus let out a small sound that really was quite embarrassing.

He was going to have a hundred splinters in his back before the night was over. He didn't really mind though.

Sirius slowly inserted a finger into Remus, who tried not to tighten up. They had seemed to silently agree on a give and take. Nothing open, like "Your turn, my turn". It mostly seemed to depend on Remus' mood. This soon after his transformation – his knuckles were still bandaged and he still had several large bruises – Remus was more inclined to let Sirius take the lead, just because it required less effort on his end.

He made a sound as Sirius pulled his finger back out, and they shifted as a unit, Sirius hiking up Remus' leg further, Remus bending back into the uneven wall. Simultaneously they exhaled as they coupled, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar raw feeling.

Within moments however, it was gone, and Sirius pushed up into Remus slowly, until Remus grabbed his shoulders. "Faster..." He said, his voice husky. If it had been ten minutes ago he might have been embarrassed by how much like a trollop he sounded. Though the last thing he was thinking of was how his voice sounded.

Sirius pushed him harder into the wall as he gained speed, thrusting into Remus voraciously. Remus held on like it was some kind of carnival ride, allowing Sirius to carry most of his weight. His hands touched Sirius, then the wall, digging his fingernails into first skin and then wood. He inhaled with gasps and exhaled in moans.

Finally they hit a peak, Sirius' fingers coaxing him so that they completed together, almost at the same moment. Remus' head flew back only to hit the wall rather forcefully, and Sirius nearly let go of him in the momentary confusion. It was only a few seconds, and they didn't even seem to notice the rather awkward distractions, simply riding out the waves of their lust.

It wasn't for five minutes that Remus reached up to grasp the back of his head and hissed. Sirius laughed and kissed Remus' forehead sloppily. More bodily fluids. Remus decided that it was an acceptable exchange if this was the result.

[][][][][][]

**Author's Notes**: A couple people were all excited that I had Remus be on top, so I decided to provide for those who prefer Sirius as the dominant one. In my opinion, they'd probably switch off, especially because even though Remus might be in the mood, he might not have the energy. xD


End file.
